The Piercing Red Rose
by stubbornkat
Summary: Death came to me unexpectedly, and honestly it wasn't welcome, but who knew that I would be sent to a whole new world, One Piece, with a another chance at life, but why does everything seem to be against me? And why do I keep forgetting everything that might be helpful? (harem)
1. History

Hello! My name's yas, This is my first One Piece Fanfiction, so I am so sorry for any mistakes! I hope You guys enjoy this! I'll be trying to update as much as possible but my exams are coming up so I will have an irregular updating schedule, but I will try to update as much as possible, BTW this is an OC Story, if you haven't read the summary.

 _ **WARNING:**_

 _ **depression, mentions and thoughts of suicide, violence, mentions and hints of rape, and cussing.**_

* * *

Somehow, Katrina knew that she was dead.

It wasn't from the immense pain, nor was it from the fading memory of her sister crying as she died on the hospital bed.

Although those were very prominent indicators, she couldn't remember why she was dying, but her thoughts were confirmed when she saw the 'light' that everyone talks about.

To say it was bright is an understatement. It shone so brightly that she wasn't able to see anything other than the white.

She then heard a deep, raspy voice, and that's when the light dimmed, revealing what seemed to be a little girl with deep red eyes that captivated her.

"Of all things, you had to go and die while saving a someone's life," the voice filled the small room they seemed to be in.

At that moment, everything that happened that night hit her like a truck, and the memory of how she died that night came to her.

Kat's POV:

I strummed my fingers against the cashier's countertop, waiting for someone to come and help me since I was feeling uncomfortable as it was past 11.

"Goddamnit Jen, this is the last time I am ever doing this for you," I muttered to myself, rubbing my head as I remembered what my dear and loving older sister had told me,'Go get me some snack, dumbass. My show's about to start and I can't miss anything, you know that.'

I grimaced, my mind going off to tomorrow's plans. My dad, a marine sergeant, wanted me to continue my training to be a future marine by tomorrow. If he asks, I have no problem with that, but to be really honest, I hated the idea. My dad always wanted a son, but since he didn't have that, he opted out for the next best thing, his 18-year-old daughter. While I loved the idea of helping others, doing it through that didn't seem to satisfy me. Maybe as a child, I always had wanted to be like my dad, and since I have always loved the water, it helped my dad's case. One day though, I don't remember when exactly, but my dad got back from one of his long marine trips, and to his great surprise, I had decided that I enjoyed being free and didn't like being under the control of someone.

I snapped out of my train of thought as a cashier finally arrived and started to scan my things, a bored look settling on his face as he finished and asked if I wanted a bag, causing me to shake my head. He then asked if I wanted to pay with cash or credit, which I replied to by putting the exact amount of cash on the countertop before I placed everything in my backpack and walking out.

The wind blew through my long straight auburn hair, dust particles blowing into my dark eyes, causing me to blink a lot, a smile appearing on my face as I enjoyed the blowing wind. But that moment of peace didn't last long as a shriek broke into my quiet surroundings. I don't know what got to me, but before I realized what I was doing, I was already running to the source.

I saw a young girl, around my age, trying to fight off some guy who was trying to force himself on her. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shouted as I pushed the guy off the girl, who scurried away.

I furrowed my eyebrows as he snarled at me, getting a good look at his face. But instead of running away, as I expected him to, he stands up and runs at me, taking me by surprise.

After that, everything seemed to go in slow motion.

I had failed to see the glistening knife that he held, and when I did notice it, it was too late since by then he had already tackled me to the ground, the weight of his body holding me down, and when my eyes landed on the knife, it had already gone through my stomach.

He pulled it out and stabbed me again, and again, until I laid there, my eyes fading slowly into darkness as the last thing I saw was the man standing up and running away.

"That was fun to watch," the deep and raspy voice was back as I was back in the small white room, the little girl still there.

"Excuse me?" I muttered as I watched the girl, waiting to see if that voice is really is from her.

The girl didn't answer her but she rolled a her eyes, and let out a loud sigh, before saying, "Sadly, since you died a 'heroic' death, have lived a very peaceful life, and have been kind to everyone no matter what m-"

I stopped the young girl, "Can you for fuck's sake slow down so I can process this?!" I snapped, "Firstly, I'm dead? Secondly, why is your voice so deep? You're just a child."

Yes. I was quite concerned about the young girl's voice back then. Now I look back at it, it seemed quite stupid of me to ask, maybe it was the shock of be dead, or just me having a dumb moment.

The young girl raised an eyebrow, her eyes seeming to darken, causing a sudden feeling of anxiety to settle in me, before she let a loud and honest laugh, causing me to relax and stare at her in confusion.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just, you're one of the very few who ever talked to me like that. I should explain. Firstly, I am the Angel of Death, looks can fool many, but I change my look every other week and I was feeling the creepy girl vibe this week," the young girl started, "my job is to help people like you, people who lived a generous and compassionate life, and then their life ended by doing something heroic. I am here to help you and lead you to where you want to go. Heaven," the young girl explained, rolling her eyes at the word heaven, "or another dimension," she smirked at the last option.

I looked at her in surprise, the worry about being dead slipping away as she finished talking.

"Another dimension?"

"Yeah, I am forced to give you the choice of going to heaven, which is what everyone who died the way you did has chosen for the past 100 years, or another dimension. I recommend being reborn in the dimension opposite of your world since it's always interes-"

"Reborn?" I asked, my eyebrows going up.

The angel rolled her eyes, but she smiled, seemingly happy that I am interested in the dimension idea before she sat down and motioned for me to sit next to her.

"Yes being reborn, or just going back at least 10 years from your current age. It helps you adapt to the new dimension. I can change the way you look, make you eight years old again, and send you to a new dimension, or you can take the boring and peaceful route that everyone has taken and go to heaven," the young girl explained.

I blinked slowly, millions of thoughts running through my mind, but one thought stood out the most to me.

"I regret something," I started, causing the girl to narrow her eyes, "I regret never living my life to the fullest. I regret not going on adventures and taking random trip with my friends and spending more time with my family," I said, my eyes going up to meet the young girl's, who was now smiling at me.

She didn't say anything until she stood up, "I think I know exactly where to send you," she smiled, "any requests before I send you?" she asked, extending her arm out for me.

I stared at her face in shock, "wait I never said any-"

She grabbed my hand, "see you in a few years, kid," she said, and before I could say anything, the bright light was back. Before I even realized what was happening, everything went dark, for the millionth time that day.


	2. The New Life

_I, sadly, do not own One Piece. I do only own my OCs._

I want to thank everyone for their reviews, it means a lot that many of you enjoyed it because I honestly wasn't expecting this many reviews, follows, and favorites from the very first chapter. Thank you so much, and I just wanted to add that I take everything you guys say into consideration, so thank you for those who added some constructive criticisms and/or tips!

As for an uploading schedule, I currently don't have one since my exams are right around the corner, so this will most likely be my last update for the next two-three weeks. But, I am planning to update at least once a week from then on until the summer's over! Also! I have decided to change the title since the piercing red rose connects more to my character rather than piercing blue.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this update! I have tried to make it longer than the first one!

* * *

 ** _HIRAETH_**

 _So, I close_

 _my eyes to_

 _old ends._

 _And open_

 _my heart to_

 _new beginnings._

 ** _\- Unknown_**

* * *

 ** _Mina's POV_**

My ears filled with the loud, earth-shattering wails and whines of a baby, which is what seemed to wake me up from my deep slumber.

I couldn't see anything and the only thing I could hear besides the screaming was what seemed like distant talking. I wasn't able to comprehend what was happening around me and I was starting to panic. Where was I? Why can't I see anything? Where the hell is the baby wails coming from-

Fuck.

Fucking dammit.

The wails were coming from me.

I was the damn crying baby.

When that realization hit me, everything that happened hit me like a truck.

I died, I met the angel of death, and then, if what I remember is correct, I was reincarnated into a whole new world.

The only way my new incarnated self could react was to wail louder, letting out all the pent-up emotions.

I really was dead. I didn't know how to feel about that. I wasn't happy, because I had so many things I wanted to do back in my world, but I wasn't sad either. I never was really happy back home. I didn't have anyone, dad was obsessed with his job, and was quite verbally abusive. My sister rarely came over, and when she did, she was always angry, or just annoying. As for my mother, well she died when I was fairly young, about four years old, so I don't have much if any memories of her.

"Someone give her to her mother before she makes my ears bleed," someone grumbled loudly, causing whoever was carrying me to walk hurriedly and hand me over to someone else. Someone who radiated warmth.

The person, who I assumed was my mother, started to rock me back and forth softly, as she weakly hummed a lullaby I didn't recognize. At that, I had stopped crying without even realizing it. My eyes started to open slowly, trying to get used to the bright lights because wow I was in someone's womb for nine months. I was met with beautiful yet tired blue eyes, a soft smile, and a mass of curly purple hair.

"Welcome to this insane world, Mina," The woman muttered as she brushed my curly hair off my forehead, causing me to unconsciously giggle while grabbing my mother's finger with my small hand, as my mother allowed tears to fall down her face as she smiled tiredly yet happily at me.

* * *

 ** _Third POV_**

Mina hated being a baby. She couldn't do anything, She couldn't eat by herself, couldn't walk, or speak. She could tolerate the first two but not being able to speak? God was it hard. She wanted to scream out at her caretaker that no, for the millionth time, she didn't need her diaper's changed, and that she was crying because she wanted food.

Yeah. Mina had a caretaker, she was named Yumi. After three months of her birth, her mom left to get back to her work. She comes and visits a lot though. From what she had learned, her mother's name was Haruta D. Kanna, while she had no clue who her father was. According to the stories she was told by her dear mother though, the reason why he isn't here at the moment was because he was traveling and exploring the seas, enjoying the adventures that came along.

She was almost eleven months old right now. Mina was able to take a couple steps, which she would consider a huge step up from her crawling days. She was also able to speak using one words such as mama, food, and no, which gave her the ability to communicate to Yumi what were the two things she needs.

Mina was also becoming more aware of her surroundings, which might've been the reason why she was finally realizing where she was.

Her mother's constant leaving for her work, her dad's love for the sea, the mentions of the different blues.

She was in One Piece. A what she had assumed to be fictional world written and illustrated by her all-time favorite manga artist, Eiichiro Oda.

Well, she didn't exactly realize that because of her sudden awareness of things, but it was because of her mother's uniform, a vice admiral's uniform. Her mother was a Marine, while, her father, from her understanding, was a pirate.

Mina's mother also might've one day came back from her work with the one and only Monkey D. Garp.

"Wahahahaha, what a small cutie. She reminds me of my first grandson," His laughter filled the house as he walked up to Mina and gave her a wide grin.

She stared at him, tears filling the brim of her eyes as she unconsciously reacted.

"Get away from her old man, you're going to scare her," Mina's mother scolded as she put off her cigarette and then walked up to her and pulled her out of the crib, raising her up in the air and grinned at her widely, "I missed you baby!" She exclaimed before spinning Mina around, causing her to burst with glee, her laughter making her mother grin wider.

Mina's mother finally set her down, expecting her to crawl away to the couple of toys she had, or to the pillows that laid on the ground. Instead, Mina slowly turned and crawled to a pouting Garp who stared at her with slight shock, as she raised her arms up, wanting him to carry her.

And at that moment, Garp fell for the little child, deciding that the child before him shall be considered one of his grandchildren.

* * *

 ** _Mina's POV_**

The dark black and blue hues of the night sky mixed into lighter shades as the sun blossomed like a cherry blossom in spring melted in-between the cumulus clouds. It was the twelfth of April, making me officially five years old. I now had the full ability to walk, do things, and talk. Today, I woke up quite early, not to just watch the sunrise, but to continue reading this book about haki that I had requested from my mother. For the past few years, I had considered what I wanted to do with my life, and it wasn't an exactly hard thing to think of. I mean, I was in the great world of One Piece, why the hell would I miss the opportunity to become a pirate? I loved everything that came with that lifestyle. The adventures, the freedom, the people you get to meet, the new places you get to visit and explore. Many tend to hate the idea of always being on the run from everyone who isn't a friend, and having the possibility that you can die any day. But, it honestly just made me more thrilled and excited.

I was determined to become incredibly strong as soon as possible. I wanted to the have the ability to protect the people around me, and the people who I care about. If this follows the storyline, then Sabo 'dies' at the age of 10, causing Ace and Luffy many months if not years of grief and sadness. Thatch gets killed by Blackbeard, and Whitebeard and Ace get killed in Marineford. If I become strong enough, I might be able to save all of them. I know it's foolish of me to think that I can do it, and kind of selfish, since those who get killed were my one of favorite characters. But I was sent here for another chance at life, and I didn't mind losing it if it meant saving them.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, "It's still too early to worry about all of this. I shouldn't be thinking of such things right now," I muttered to myself as I ruffled my now curly dark red hair that had tints of purple in it, making my hair almost look like the color of dried blood. My once brown eyes were now green, with the dark yet barely visible streaks of yellow and grey in them. I had pale skin, and freckles that were scattered across my petite nose and chubby cheeks.

My mind then went off to things I had wanted to do today. Since we lived at the top of a large hill by ourselves, with the nearest village was about a three-hour walk from here, there wasn't much for me to do. But for today, I was planning to go down to the village and treat myself to some pastries using the money my mom had left for me to use for emergencies. I was then planning to later go to the forest to get some training in by fighting some if any animals.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a shadow hovered over me, causing me to look up, just to meet the dark eyes of a grinning man, the infamous straw hat settled on his long red locks.

"Hey kid, what are you reading over here?" He asked as he sat next to me, the grin still evident on his face.

I looked at him with wide eyes. I wasn't blind, I could tell that the man in front of me was Akagami no Shanks, or Red-haired Shanks.

"What, kid? Are you mesmerized by how pretty my hair is?" He said as he glanced at my own hair, before looking at me again. I wasn't sure if I had imagined it since it appeared as fast as it disappeared, but I thought I saw a look of disappointment in his eyes after he saw my hair.

I blinked at him, before answering him, "I am reading about Haki," before looking back to my book.

I felt so stiff, I wasn't normally like this, hell, Yumi was always complaining about how loud and energetic I tended to be, but I had a feeling about something and I couldn't seem to do anything but stiffly react until my thoughts get confirmed.

Shanks stared at me, his eyes seemed lost as he scanned every feature I had, before he started laughing and smacking my back a couple of times, "Relax, kid. I'm not gonna hurt you. I would never hurt my own d-"

"There you are! God, I mean I get that you are excited to meet her, but really, when I said that I'll meet you at your ship, I didn't mean you could you can go ahead of-" my mom's loud shouts stopped as she saw Shanks and I sitting under a large oak tree.

I stared back at her and then back at Shanks, and my thoughts were confirmed. The small yet love-filled glances they gave each other, the way Shanks sat up straighter when she arrived, and the way she tightened her ponytail as the softest tint of red appeared on her face.

Shanks was my father. I kind of suspected it, from all the stories my mom had told me about my father and his crew, the disappointment that my hair wasn't the same shade of bright red as his, and then this small interaction between the two. It confirmed my thoughts.

My mischievous side suddenly took over me and I smirked ever so slightly before grinning and waving my arm up, "Hey mom! I just met dad! Why didn't you say that he was THE red-haired shanks!" I exclaimed childishly as I wrapped my arm around my father, who froze for a second at what I said before laughing along with me as my mom stared at me in shock, "You sure are smarter than you let out kiddo!" My father exclaimed as he gave me a wide grin, causing me to mirror his grin.

And that was the start of the happiest days of my life.

* * *

 _ **AN:** I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter! _

_I was wondering if you guys would want me to have the next chapter include some of the things she did that day, and some of the events that happened that day? They aren't that crucial, since I was planning to have a flashback to this day later through out this story._

 _Anyways, If you did like this, then please do review it! I enjoy reading your reviews and they motivate me to write more._


	3. Memories

Hey you guys! I have just finished my exams today! so from now on, I will be posting once a week, and if i had more time, I will post twice a week even! But I think I will be posting another chapter very soon! Anyways for this chapter, It will mostly be about Mina's life as a child, as well as memories of her with her parents, just so you guys can get a sense of her personality! Thanks to Miep for the suggestion! and Thank you all for the reviews, favourites, and follows.

 **WARNING:** I haven't edited this yet fully but I wanted to get it published since I've stayed up until 3:30am to write this.

* * *

 _ **KOMOREBI**_

 _Sometimes you will_

 _never know the value_

 _of a moment until it_

 _becomes a memory._

 ** _\- Dr. Seuss_**

* * *

 ** _Third POV:_**

Mina ran down the slightly steep hill, a wide grin across her face as the wind blew through her mass of hair, getting very excited about the fact that she gets to go to town with her parents. Shanks and Kanna were behind her, walking slightly farther away from her. He had his arm wrapped around Kanna lazily, a wide grin on his face as he watched his daughter race down the hill.

"Slow down Mina! You're gonna end up tripping!" Kanna called out, which only caused the young girl to run even faster, causing Shanks to burst into laughter.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine! If she's like her father," Shanks said, his chest almost puffing out in pride, "then she probably has the luck of the devil!" He exclaimed as he laughed.

The minute Shanks said that though, the young girl went tumbling down the remainder of the hill.

"Luck of the devil my fucking ass," Kanna growled as she ran to her daughter, leaving Shanks, who's grin fell into a slight frown, behind.

Worry burst into his chest before he ran to his daughter.

By the time the two parents have arrived, the young girl was standing up, her hand rubbing off the slight blood that was coming out of the cut on her left knee.

She grinned at her parents and waved her hands before they said anything, "I'm okay! It's just a little cut! It's cool! Come on, let's go! I wanna meet your crew dad!"

Her mom sighed, used to her daughter's antics, "Stay still, will you?" Kanna fussed as she pulled bandaids out of her backpack. Shanks watched quietly, his eyes scanning Mina's body for any other injuries. He watched as his daughter fussed even more, trying to get away from her mother, who was trying to help her.

For the past hour that he had met his daughter, to him, she acts much older for her age. Now, he wouldn't go as far as calling her mature, because much like him, she seems really laid-back, as well as very optimistic. He is yet to truly get to know his daughter though, since Mina finally let her mother put a bandaid on her knee, the young girl grinned, even though she seemed annoyed with her mother. The young girl then turned and started to walk in an even much slower pace than her parent's were walking.

Shanks raised his eyebrows ever so slightly as he realized why she started to walk at the slow pace. She hadn't only got a cut, no, this girl had hurt her ankle as well but didn't say anything.

Kanna hadn't seemed to notice, her hands reaching for her black metal lighter that she had gotten as a gift from Shanks, a cigarette already in-between her lips.

Shanks sighed as he took to large steps, making him stand in front of his daughter, as he crouched down and patted his back, a wide grin on his face as Mina stared at him in shock, surprised that he had even noticed.

He saw her contemplate her options, and surprisingly enough, she took small steps, and soon enough, he was giving her a piggy back ride.

Kanna gave her daughter a side grin, cigarette in her mouth, as she ruffled her daughter's hair, still clueless of her daughter's injury.

Shanks then held his daughter tightly, and then in seconds, he was running, leaving a grinning Kanna behind, the only sound in the air was the loud squeals of Mina and the chirps of the early birds.

* * *

Mina hadn't been to the town in awhile, so when they reached there, she was so excited that she had almost fell off Shanks' back because of how much she had started to move around.

Her mother was absolutely the coolest. Her curly long purple hair was now short, grazing her neck. Her green eyes always seemed to have this dangerous gleam in them. She always seemed to have her cigarette packet with her as well as her sword that hung around her waist and was covered by her admiral coat, which was replaced by a yellow coat since she didn't want to worry about people recognizing her immediately. She also had Mina's favourite thing about her mom's outfit, Kanna's unique marine white hat with a mustard yellow strip instead of the usual blue strip.

As for her father, well she honestly didn't know how to react to Shanks being her father. Hell she still couldn't believe she was in one piece. To her, he was an ideal father; optimistic, laid-back, compassionate, and selfless. The total opposite of her father from her old life. Plus having a future Yonko as father as well as an ex-member of the King Pirate's Crew as your dad is pretty fucking great. I mean having a father with bright red hair is already pretty cool itself.

Mina grinned as she took a bite off her red velvet birthday cupcake that her mom got her, swinging her legs up and down, her legs not touching the ground. She looked at her parents who were whispering between each other. She knew her mom only brought her the cupcake so she wouldn't pay attention to what they were whispering about. She knew this because she used to babysit kids her age as a sixteen year old, and that trick always worked when she wanted to talk to her friends on the phone. They were sitting across from each other in the table next to her, Shanks' hand was slightly grazing over Kanna's hand, and if it wasn't for the conversation they were having, she would've 'innocently' teased them.

"You know I know you don't care if the marines start getting suspicious that you and your crew are staying here, but if a marine sees you and me together," Kanna whispered, "if they see Mina," her voice got even softer as she said that, "not even my title of admiral will protect her," she muttered.

"Your title might not be able to protect her, but I can," he whispered, his thumb rubbing over her hand, " he whispered, a smile on his face, "I can protect you and her, even though I know you don't want no man to protect you, I still will, ok? Because I love you," he grinned.

Kanna blinked but pinching his hand, causing him to yelp, "Stop being a flirt. I'm being serious," she whispered, the tiniest blush appearing on her face, but a scowl settled on her face.

Shanks' sighed, his smile falling, "sorry, I know, I know. I'll always be there if you guys need me, We've been dating for as long as ever, we didn't have to worry about this."

"But this isn't the same," her mother muttered loudly, "we have a child for fuck's sake, we can't be as relaxed as we used to be!"

Mina looked down at her feet as her parent's argued in whispers. She settled her half eaten cupcake on the table, her legs landing on the ground as she took slow steps to her parents, and then pulled on her mom's coat and her dad's black pants, causing them to stop arguing and to look at her.

Her four year old seemed to take over as she looked at the two parents, and muttered, "can we go back home please?"

Her parents became quiet, staring at their unusually quiet daughter who suddenly found her black sandals interesting.

"No, no, no, you still have to meet the crew! You were really excited to meet them awhile ago," Shanks said excitedly as he carried his daughter up in the air, expecting her to squeal, but she didn't do anything, she just stared at him with blank eyes.

His smile unconsciously turned into a wide grin. Her blank face reminded him so much of Kanna's when he first met her.

He was 18 years old at the time, and he remembered how Kanna, who was a student under a vice admiral back then and a new pirate captain without a bounty, hadn't smiled at him until he had placed his famous straw-hat on her head after they had shared an intense talk about what flavour of ice cream was better and he just wanted her to shut up.

Mina looked at her father in confusion as he made her sit down on his lap and placed his hat on her curly mass of hair, letting out a loud laugh, "come on honey, don't you want to see uncle Yasopp and his cool tricks with his guns? How about uncle Benn and his long hair? It's even longer than mine!"

Kanna rubbed her forehead in frustration, confused on why her lover would even think it's appropriate for a four year old to want to see those things.

Mina stayed quiet, before a wide grin appeared on her face as she pushed his hat more into her head, "let's go!" she squealed as her dad put her down and she ran, well limped, to the docks, already being able to sails of the Red Hair Pirate's ship, both hands on top of her head as she tried to made sure her dad's hat doesn't fly off.

Kanna was grinning at Shanks, who was staring at his daughter ever so lovingly, the softest smile on his face.

"She's so much like you," Shanks said as a grin formed on his face.

"Yeah, but she's also so much like you, too much like you actually," Kanna laughed as they both followed Mina, "did you know she's been having this phase where she wants to become a pirate like you?" Kanna snorted.

Shanks' grin widened, "really?! a pirate?! our little baby?! Hell yeah!"

Kanna's smile fell slowly, " Our _little baby_ is obviously going to become a marine, _babe_."

Shanks' smirked as they continued to walk, "don't start a fight you can't win, _honey_ , we both know she's going to be a pirate."

"Oh we both know I am the better fighter between us, _sweetie_ , she's gonna be a marine, just like Garp's grandsons," Kanna grinned, "and she will become a marine, or Garp will have my head and your's on a stake, _pumpkin_."

"Garp?" Shanks' asked suddenly.

"Yeah, old man basically adopted her as his granddaughter," Kanna said nonchalantly.

"He did what now?! He basically hates me, for dating you," Shank's exclaimed.

"Yeah, he wants to take her to train with his grandson's in a couple of years, and I honestly think it's a good idea," Kanna said, her hands going to press her marine hat further into her head, walking farther away from her lover, "I trust the old man, he basically is like a father to me, and although he might be insane, just slightly insane, I know that he knows what he's doing."

Shank's got quiet as he stared at Kanna, "Can you at least tell me where she'll go? What island?" he finally asked as he hurried to Kanna.

She looked at him, "I'll tell you before she goes there. I don't need you to go around stalking and getting to know Garp's grandson's," She rolled her eyes.

"Please?!"

She smirked, "It's in the East Blue," She laughed before she ran to the docks.

"That doesn't help, Kan!" He screamed as he ran after her.

The two suddenly froze, dread filling them, as Mina's shriek filled the air, "MOM!"

* * *

"God fucking damnit Mina, you do not climb a giant fucking ship when there is boxes stacked ESPECIALLY for you by Uncle Roo to make it easier for you to get on the ship!" Shanks' overprotective side came out as he scolded his daughter, as the ship's doctor continued to stitch the large, deep cut Mina had gotten across the left eyebrow and up her left side of her forehead from trying to climb the ship's ropes, with an injured ankle, and she had fallen on the dock's, where broken glass lay.

Yeah...She sometime's forgets she's in a five year old body instead of an 18 year old person's body.

Kanna stood farther away from the group of the pirates, biting her nails as she tapped her left foot, her eyes not leaving her daughter's figure.

Mina stayed quiet as she clutched her father's hat tightly against her chest, her fingers running against the hat's rim roughly as her father continued to ramble about how she needs to be careful.

"This is the third time you've injured yourself today! Would you please be careful next time?" Shanks exclaimed and at that, Mina bursted into tears, loud wails filling their ears.

"Captain, no offence, but you are _bad_ with kids," Yasopp exclaimed as he crouched down and started comforting Mina. Kanna ran up to Mina but the young girl pushed Yasopp, and even the doctor away before running to her father, who was staring at her in shock.

"I'm sorry!" She wailed.

"It's okay, it's okay! Just try not to get hurt again, okay? I am sorry for screaming at you baby, please stop crying-"

"No! I-I-" She wailed loudly as she pushed the straw-hat into Shanks hands, causing Shanks and everyone to see why she was crying.

The glass that had hurt her had also caused a cut to go through the rim of his hat.

"I am so sorry! I ruined your treasure! I'm so sorry. I am really-"

Shanks suddenly laughed and hugged his daughter, "It's okay, the hat gets ripped all the time! Benn, or your mother, fix it for me all the time. It'll be fine!"

Mina stared at her father as he placed the hat on his head, placing the ripped side to the back side of his head so it didn't show, "See? You can't even see it right now?"

Mina smiled at her father as she whipped away her tears, and that's when Kanna smacked both Mina and Shanks against the back of their heads.

"A four year old child and a 25 year old dumbass."

And at that, she got smacked at the back of the head by Yasopp for hitting Mina.

"I'm five years old," Mina said, causing everyone to become quite and for the doctor to get back to his work, holding Mina tighter just so she wouldn't try anything.

"What now?" Kanna asked as she crouched in front of her daughter as Shanks stood behind Kanna.

"...My birthday is today," Mina stated before she rolled her eyes and pouted, "I can't believe my own parents forgot my birthday," she muttered before she grinned at Yasopp, "I'm sure if Yasopp was my father, he'd never forget it."

"You better know I won't kiddo," Yasopp grinned.

"Not helping, Yasopp," Shanks said.

"Oh I am so sorry baby. It must've slipped my mind! We'll make it bett-"

"MY BABY IS FIVE! You know what that deserves? A PARTY!" Shanks shouted, causing his crew to shout their agreements, even Mina joined them.

"Do I get to try alcohol?" Mina asked Benn, since Kanna was too busy slamming her hands against Shanks' head almost comically.

"I don't think your mom would agree with that. Your dad though, might give you a cup of alcohol," he smirked.

"How about cigarette's? Mama is always smoking them," she asked.

"Yeah no, those are definitely out of question."


	4. Meeting the Boys

Hey you guys! This update is slightly late and I am sorry about that! I have had a busy couple of days, so I hope you guys understand. Anyways, Mina is gonna finally meet the three brothers! it's a much longer chapter, with a lot of details. I've been waiting for so long to write this chapter an can't for you guys to read it! I don't wanna bore you guys with another long Author's note so let's just get on with the story! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and if you did, please do review and tell me your thoughts!

 ** _WARNING:_** Hasn't been edited yet!

* * *

 ** _STELLIFEROUS_**

 _be careful_

 _who you make your_

 _memories with._

 _ **\- Unknown**_

* * *

The young girl had spent every last minute of her time with the Red-Haired Pirates whenever they visited. Mina had grew close to them, especially Yasopp and Benn. Yasopp had basically become like a second father, always seemingly there for her when she gets injured when she was playing, or trying and failing at hunting an animal, usual the local bear. Benn always sat with her when she stayed back, and while he didn't talk much, he listened to her talk about anything, since that girl can talk until you tell her to stop. Hell, one time when they were visiting the then seven year old, he even allowed her to braid his hair once, and while the crew didn't let a moment go by without reminding him of this, no teasing mounted to the happiness the young girl had on her face and the little muffled giggles as she did her so called 'masterpiece.'

"Hey Mina," shanks said as he pouted, as he sat next to his daughter who was almost done braiding his first commander's hair, "Why don't you braid my hair?" shanks' whined, causing Benn to shake his head slightly and for Mina to look at her father. She blinked three times before saying, "Because you refuse to teach me Haki," she said, "besides, Benn's hair is better than yours, and your hair is too short to be braided," she finished, sticking her tongue out before going back to her work, ignoring her whining father. She had begged and pleaded Shanks to teach her Haki, but he always used the same excuse, "I'm not always here, and when I am, it's not for long, so I don't think that training you right now would be beneficial to you at all." His refusal to teach her really frustrated her, because even Yasopp had taught her how to hit a target perfectly using daggers, much to the frustration of her father. Benn, who although wasn't a swordsman, had taught her how to protect herself and one simple attack using a sword. But because of her father's refusal, she had no one to teach her haki, and had to try to teach herself haki, but it seemed to be a slow process. A very _very_ slow process.

Now at ten years old, Mina was able to sense someone if they were about five footsteps away from her, using Kenbunshoku Haki. She was also able to create the black armor of Busoshoku Haki on one hand. As for the third type of Haki, Haoshoku Haki, well, she had no way to know if she had it. It's not something that can be attained through training, and it's not something that many people had, hell there are only ten people who have this power if she remembers correctly. Shanks has it, that's for sure, and if what he had told her, her mother had it too. According to Shanks, Kanna had achieved her vice admiral position a couple of years ago by defeating a hundred of no name pirates using the emperor's Haki. While she knew that this type of Haki is not something that you can gain from being born to two people with that power, she had prayed and hoped that she did have it, because having such powers will make it so much easier to help her friends and family.

While she did know she had the Will of the D, since her full name was Akasuki D. Mina, taking it after her mother. And while she had no idea what the Will of the D. really meant, it obviously meant something, since everyone seemed to associate danger with anyone who had the Will of the D. Being dangerous and having Haoshoku Haki would make it so much easier to do many things. It will make it so much easier for her rid this world of Blackbeard.

She shook her head, a soft growl leaving her lips as she slapped her cheek. She had promised herself, she will not let her new life revolve around trying to save everyone, because even though she will try her best to achieve that, she promised herself that she will not forget to try to achieve her dreams. She smiled at the ground before she looked up as she felt a pat on her head.

Mina looked at her father, smiling sadly as he cried comically, rubbing the big droplets of tears away with his cloak, "I am going to miss you so much baby, please take care of yourself and stay away from that damn bear!" Her father said, before he took a deep breath in, calming himself and giving his daughter a wide grin, spreading his arms, more like arm, out, waiting for his daughter to give him a hug. His precious straw hat wasn't in its' place. Mina's smile dropped as tears streamed down her face, before she started running to her father and gave him a really tight hug, "I'm really going to miss you too, dad. I would tell you to take care of yourself too, but I don't think you need it, the grandline wouldn't know what hit it," she said with a grin, tears still streaming down her face. Her comment made her father's head fly back, a loud laugh bloomed out of him, "You bet your ass I don't!" His crew laughed, Benn and Yasopp approaching the two redheads. Yasopp had a sly grin and Benn had this usual smile that he had for the young girl he had now considered family. "Mini! Guess what Benn here and I got you?" Yasopp asked the young girl as he crouched in front of her. Mina's eyes twinkled, "Crepes? Wait no, ice cream? Macaroons?" the young girl said hopefully, mouth watering just at the thought of the desserts. Yasopp face planted into the ground comically, while Shanks laughed at his daughter's antics.

Benn crouched in front of the young girl, handing her a small box. Mini, as Yasopp liked to call her, stared at the box, it was neatly wrapped in purple and green paper, probably done by a Yasopp. She was about to peel the paper away, but Yasopp stopped her, handing her a plastic bag as well. She stared at the two gifts in her hand before she looked in the bag, gasping loudly as she pulled out a white cowboy hat. It had a long string with a purple and silver dagger and a little bead that had the Red-haired pirates flag symbol at the end of it, as well a line of small red roses that decorated the inside of the crown of the hat. She placed it on her head, and while it was large on her, she knew she'd grow into it. She then unwrapped the other gift just to spot two new daggers. They were identical, with a black hilt, and a single, reddish brown gem right in the middle of the hilt. "Benn had someone he knows in Logue-town personally make these for you," Yasopp grinned. "While I had made those beads and roses myself! I had someone who knows what they are doing attach it on that velvet hat," he said proudly. The young girl pushed the hat down to hide the tears that had started to escape her again. She ran and hugged their legs, surprising the two pirates. "We'll miss you too kiddo," The two said, not waiting for the younger one to say it. "Oi, stop hoarding my daughter and let me have moment with my little sunshine," Shanks said, pouting as he tugged his daughter away from his two crewmates, who just laughed at their captain before going onto the ship.

Shanks smiled at his daughter, as he uncapped his black cloak, wrapping it around her small body. "Dad, what are you doing? You can't give me that!" Mina exclaimed, causing her father to stare at her in shock and confusion, "and why is that?" "You aren't going to look cool anymore, like you will have no coolness to you at all," She said, as her father shook his head, as he stood up. "The strawhat was given to that Luffy boy," Mina said, a smile appearing on her face, "Luffy really is something else," Shanks laughed, "I am sure you two would get really along when you meet in the future."

"Yeah I think we would, but that's beside the point. You are now missing the straw-hat and the cloak, you look like a bare and uncool rooster," Mina said bluntly, causing Shanks to fall into the ground comically. "I'll just get a new cloak, dammit! Just keep it ok? Whenever you miss me or the crew just remember you have that, okay?" He said as he sat on the ground with a smile. His eyes then widened and he put his hand in his pocket, pulling out two pieces of paper and a mini Den Den Mushi. "You can communicate with me, or your mother through this little fellow," Shanks said, as he gave Mina the snail as well as one piece of paper that had both his and Kanna's numbers scribbled on, "and when you do become a pirate, this will lead you to me," Shanks explained briefly, handing Mina a vivre card.

Mina nodded, already knowing what both of those things are. Her father gave her one last smile, giving her forehead a kiss, before going onto his ship, leaving the young girl behind by herself, surrounded by the things she was given by the Red-Haired Pirates. Her eyes were shadowed were shadowed by the hat that Yasopp got her, but tears hit the ground quickly as her father and his crew sailed away. A sudden boost of energy hit her and she ran to the very edge of the docks, she placed her hands against the side of her mouth, and she shouted, "When I get strong enough, I will go to the Grandline and find you, and you guys better be waiting for me!" She screamed, "I _will_ become the strongest and the freest woman alive!" She declared loudly, and all she got in reply was the crew's laughs and her father's, "We'll be waiting, honey!"

* * *

Almost three months after her father had left, Mina got a visit from a very old friend, the forgotten but loved, Angel of Death.

"Mina! How is my favorite dead but alive girl doing!" The now young, handsome male said to the ten year old, hugging her tightly. If it wasn't for the voice, Mina wouldn't have had recognized the angel. She didn't say anything as she stared at him, "It's so weird seeing you here, you know that?" She finally said, setting down her daggers that she was using to practice target hitting. "Aw, I missed you too babe!" He exclaimed. Mina sighed and laid on the grass, staring at the cloudy sky, it seemed like it was about to rain. Jack, just like how the angel of death liked being called when he was in this form, smiled at the girl. He had been watching her for the past ten years, and he had noticed that she hides her emotions some of the times when she doesn't it's necessary to convey it, so he didn't feel offend by her lack of surprise or happiness to see her. "How has life been, hm?" He asked, sitting next to the young girl. "Well, i-" she started but Jack interrupted her, "Yeah, I already know all of this, plus we don't have time, your mom and Garp will be here soon. I saw their ship dock about an hour ago, anyways, I got you gifts! I have never done this before and don't think I will ever get you another gift again, okay?" He said quickly, dropping a heavy bag on Mina's stomach, causing her to groan.

"Wait! Why don't stay for a bit? My mom usually goes to get me some dessert from the cafe in the village, so she takes a bit of time to get here," Mina said as she pushed the bag off her, "Sorry kiddo, I know for a fact that they will be here in five minutes. Don't worry though, I'll visit you soon after you get to Dawn Island," He said as he walked away, "I recommend you eat the fruit before your mom gets here, cause I really doubt she'd let you eat it, the bag is part of the gift by the way!" He said before disappearing, leaving nothing but dust behind.

Mina stared at the spot he last stood, before she grabbed the purple satchel bag. It was smaller than what it felt like, so she opened the bag, placing her hand in there, but it seemed like the bag didn't have a bottom. She felt two things in there, but not the bottom of the bag. Her eyebrows furrowed, before she quickly grabbed on of the items when she remembered that her mom will be here soon. What she had pulled out wasn't what she was expecting at all. A fruit the size of her head was in her hand, and if it wasn't for the unusual colours, Mina would've thought it was an enlarged peach. It was a dark blue in colour and was covered in swirls on one side, but the other side was covered in shapes that looked like lightning bolts. Mina recognized the fruit in front of her almost immediately. A devil fruit.

She broke out of her surprise by hearing Garp call her, "Mina! Come greet your gramps!" She looked at the fruit one more time, million of thoughts running through her head, and in the spur of the moment, she ate it. Mina gagged. She knew devil fruits were supposed to taste bad, but fucking dammit, why hadn't they mentioned that it tasted like moldy cheese with shit.

She placed her daggers in the bag, before she swallowed the fruit whole, gagging even more, just in time for Garp and Kanna's figures to appear from above the hill. Yumi, her caretaker, appeared out of the small cottage they had lived in, a suitcase in hand, as she walked up to Mina's mother and Garp. Yumi and Mina were never really close, The caretaker was a quiet middle-aged woman who always allowed Mina to do whatever she wanted as long as it didn't cause the young child any harm. Mina never bothered the caretaker, hell she didn't talk to her a lot either, but they both do care about each other a whole lot.

Yumi smiled at Kanna, bowing to her slightly before handing her the suitcase, which Mina had assumed was hers. Yumi had asked her this morning if there was anything she wanted to take with her to Dawn Island, and while Mina's answer was she wanted Yumi to come with her, the caretaker laughed, before picking up Mina's little stuffed dog that her mom got her when she was younger, and placing it in the suitcase, knowing that the ten year old will not be able to sleep without it, no matter how many times the brat denies it. Kanna wasn't home a lot, hell, she might've been away as much as Shanks is, which is why Mina treasured the times her mother came to visit. While she did love her father and his crew, she always felt a void being filled whenever she was around her mother. Maybe it was from her past life since she didn't have a mother-figure after she lost her mother died when she was four years old, but whatever it was, Mina really did love her mother, even if she was barely around because of her job as a marine.

"Mina!" Her mother exclaimed as she ran and gave her daughter a tight hug, knocking Mina's hat off, causing it to hang against her back, being supported by the strings. Mina wrapped her small arms around her mom, a wide grin on her face, momentarily forgetting that she had just eaten a devil fruit. Mina let her mother go, before running to Garp, giving him a tight hug, just for her to get his iconic 'fist of love.'

"Do you know how I felt when the mayor had told me that my dear granddaughter wanted to become a pirate?" He said, a look of slight disappointment appearing on his face, as Kanna walked up to the two, cigarette now in her mouth. "That red-haired bastard contaminated your and Luffy's brain, next time I see him I swear I will make him regret messing with my grandchildren!" Garp exclaimed, fire almost exploding from him. Mina just laughed at the old man, him and her mother can complain and nag her to be a marine all they want, she just refused to be one, "You're gonna become a great Marine, just like your mother!" Kanna said, grinning at her daughter, before looking at the sky, putting her hand out, "I thought it was supposed to rain, that's what our navigators said anyways,' she said, causing Mina to look at the now clear, blue sky. She furrowed her eyebrows, it was supposed to rain, hell even she noticed that.

She then remembered the devil fruit, her eyes widening as she stared at her mother and gramps, who were talking how if the weather stays like this, they can leave to Dawn Island almost immediately. Mina contemplated her options, tell the two about her powers, or not tell them and risk the possibility of her drowning at any time during the trip?

"Mom? I think I ate a devil fruit," Mina said immediately. She'd rather not drown before she meets the famous ASL brothers. Her mother and gramps froze, slowly turning to the young girl. "You ate what?!" Her mother exclaimed, grabbing her daughter's arm as she dropped her cigarette . "I have no idea what type of devil fruit it was," Mina continued as she looked at the two adults. "When did this happen?" Garp asked the young girl as he crouched in front of her. "Um, about five minutes ago?" Mina said, causing Kanna to rub her face in frustration. "You know what?" Kanna said, letting out a deep breath, "It's okay, it's okay," She said, trying to calm herself down. Mina knew her mother was slightly panicking, but she had no idea why. "You know what? I am pretty sure I have a book about devil fruits back on our little ship," Garp said as he picked up Mina, who grabbed her bag, and placed her on his shoulders, causing her to giggle loudly. "How about we get on our way now, so we can see what fruit you have, and we can get to Dawn Island in the next three days," He said, causing Mina to nod. Garp looked at at Kanna, who had calmed down now, another cigarette now in her mouth. She smiled slightly at the two before walking up to Yumi, thanking her for taking care of Mina and giving her a slightly big, brown bag filled with what Mina assumed with beri's for taking care of her. Garp started to walk down the hill, Kanna right behind him, causing Mina to , waving one hand while shouting, "Bye Yumi! Thank you so much for taking care of me!"

Yumi didn't say anything but a rare but beautiful grin appeared on her face and she waved at the young girl, causing the younger girl to smile widely, before she looked ahead, the impossibly wide grin on her face as she pointed ahead and said, "Let's go!"

* * *

Mina sat on Garp's lap as her mom stirred the small marine boat, her eyes scanning over the book that Garp had given her. It was the book about all the devil fruits. He said she can keep it, saying something about having another copy in his main office, but the young girl didn't hear him well, not after he said he can have it. She was so excited about being given the book, she had totally ignored Garp and started flipping through the book. Ever since Yumi had taught her to read, she always read whenever she had the time, since she spent most of her time playing or training.

She had been reading through the large book for the past day and half, which meant they were half way through their journey to Dawn Island. She grinned widely to herself, her body almost vibrating from the excitement she is feeling. She continued to scan the book, when her eyes landed on a very familiar fruit. It was the devil fruit that she had eaten. The Ara Ara no Mi. It's a Paramecia that allows its' user full power over the weather. "Gramps," she muttered, her eyes not leaving the page as she tugged Garp's shirt, causing him to give her his full attention, "This is the fruit that I ate," She said causing Garp to scan over the page. "Controlling the weather, hm? If you are able to have full control over it, you might even become an Admiral one day!" Garp said, fantasizing about a day where all of his grandchildren become honourable marines, a day which will never come. The young girl sweat-dropped at Garp, just when her mom said, "That's a great power honey! It's extremely helpful, especially when you're at sea!" She called out from her spot behind the steering wheel.

Mina nodded, she knew it would be extremely helpful, whether during a fight or on a ship, so she was happy with her power, and was very glad she had trusted her gut, because if she had ended with a really bad power and the inability to swim ever again after doing what she felt was right, she would never trust gut when making decisions ever again.

She sweat-dropped even more at her thought process before her ears perked and her nose flared as the smell of food hit her nose. "Oh the chicken must be done! Come you two!" Her mom said as she left the steering wheel after she made sure they were on the right direction, going into the small kitchen, Mina running in after her while exclaiming, "Food!"

* * *

It has been six hours since they had arrived to Dawn Island, arriving right at the start of the afternoon, and they've been climbing this mountain for so long, the sun was setting. Mina had wanted to go visit Foosha village before the went to meet the brothers, wanting to meet Makino, but she didn't say anything, not being able to think of a reason on why she wanted to go into a bar, besides, she knew that the young bartender visited Luffy once a month, so she'll meet her sooner or later.

A while ago, her mother had decided to carry her after the young girl tripped over the rocky mountain for the tenth time, Garp slightly ahead of them as he carried the young girl's suitcase. "We are almost there," Kanna said to her daughter with a chuckle as the girl grinned widely, her excitement radiating on her face. Her mom knew that the younger girl never had friends her own age, so she understood why she was so excited. While that was somewhat right, Mina just couldn't believe she is about to meet the legendary ASL brothers.

"We are here!" Garp said with a wide grin as he sped up and went up to the Mountain Bandit's House, causing Kanna to hurry up as well and for Mina to squirm in excitement, and drop to the ground, running to Garp as he knocked on the door. Mina looked around in fascination as Garp continued to knock on the door, the knocks getting louder by the second. Mina looked at the door as it was bursted open by Dadan, who had a piece of meat in her mouth instead of her usual cigarette, "Stop it!" she screamed, "Whoever you are, do you want to get killed?!"

Garp stared at her in distintrest, "it's me," he said plainly, causing Dadan to gasp and walk back a bit, just for Mina to get a glance of what's going inside. There was a half eaten, cooked crocodile by a fire, as well as a bunch of bandits, including Dogra and Magra. "G-Garp-san!" Dadan exclaimed. "You're looking good," Garp said just as Kanna got to them. "Give us a break! You just came here three months ago!" Dadan exclaimed. "Oh yeah! How is Ace and Luffy?" Garp said before he laughed. "It's not funny! Now we have a third kid named Sabo who we have to take care of as well ever since yesterday!" Dogra exclaimed as he cowered next to Dadan. "Putting that aside…" Garp said, "Don't put it aside!" The three bandits screamed. Garp then grabbed Mina by her green hoodie and lifted her up, "Look after her, too," He said, causing everyone in the cottage to freeze. Mina grinned widely, her eyes turning into small as raised she hand in a salute, "Yo, I'm Akasuki D. Mina! Nice to meet 'cha!" She exclaimed. Mogra was the first one to be able to say anything, "Who's that kid?"

"She's my daughter," Kanna said at the same time Garp said, "My granddaughter," while the young girl just grinned even more. "Another one!" The three bandits screeched as Garp set Mina down just in time for the three trouble makers to poke their heads out. Garp stared at the three with a wide grin, "Ace! Luffy!" he said with a grin, causing the two to freeze in fear as they stared at their Grandpa while Sabo stared at the old man in confusion, "I will be coming again later for a long training for you guys to become marines!" He exclaimed, causing Luffy and Ace to say at the same time, "I will become a pirate!"

Garp grinded his teeth, "Like hell you will!" he said while punching the two boys and Sabo, before taking his attention back to Dadan, "You will not say no, unless you want to get sent to prison for the rest of your life," he said, causing Kanna to nudge him playfully, "I don't think it's a good idea to blackmail the people who are taking care of your grandchildren, Garp," She said causing Dadan to nod quickly before looking at Mina, who hadn't stopped staring at her. "What the hell are you staring at kid?" She snarled causing Mina to point at her and look at her mom, "Ma, why does she look like an uglier, fatter version of you?" Mina said without thinking twice of her words. Garp's and Luffy's laughter filled the air as Ace and Sabo stared at the new girl. Dadan shook in anger, "Do you wanna fight kid?!"she screeched. Kanna ignored Dadan and answered her daughter, "That's because she's my cousin, which is why, Dadan, you will make sure my Min is not dead the next time I come by, or I will kill you before Garp is able to send you to prison, understood?" Kanna said darkly, her cigarette still in her mouth. "Kanna, I don't think it's a good idea to threaten your kid's new caretaker, hm?" Garp mocked Kanna before saying, "it's not a choice."

He continued to argue with Dadan while Kanna noticed the three boys, a smile appearing on her face as she walked up to them, she crouched in front of them while Mina stayed next to Garp, staring at her black shoes awkwardly. Luffy gave Kanna a toothy grin as she placed her hand on his hat, "Shank's gave you his hat, eh? So you are that Luffy kid," She said before she grinned, cigarette still in mouth, "Take good care of it, will you?"

"You know Shanks?!" He exclaimed, eyes widening as his grin widened as well, "Know him? You could say that," Kanna said with a smile before her eyes went to Ace and Sabo, who were staring at her, but looked away immediately when they realized she had caught them. She just gave them a wide smile as Luffy seemed like he was about to say something when Dadan exclaimed, "Fine! She can stay!" She said, causing the three kids and Kanna to look at them just to see Mina celebrating by jumping up and down, "But she'll have to help around!" Dadan exclaimed. "Sure," Kanna, Garp, and Mina said at the same time. Dadan comically fell to the ground, "Why do I feel like she won't be helping around at all?" She muttered to herself as Mina gave Garp a hug and then went up to her mom, giving her a big hug, "See you soon mom, gramps!" She said as they waved goodbye before she turned around, suit case in hand, following Dadan inside, just to see that the three boys went back to their food. From their injuries, and how they interacted with each other, she would say it's probably the day after Luffy got taken by the Blue Jam Pirates.

She ignored Dadan's speech about having to take care of herself, and how she would have to basically raise herself, as she went up to the three boys. "Hello, I'm Akasuki D. Mina!" She introduced herself, putting her hand out for a handshake. Ace ignored her while Sabo just smiled at the girl while Luffy grinned, taking her hand in his and shaking it, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" He exclaimed. She nodded, "I know who you are, dad talks about you all the time!" she said with a wide grin, causing everyone to pay attention to the girl, "Who's your dad, kid?" One of the bandits asked, "Red-Haired Shanks," She answered.

At that, she got mixed reactions, some bandits froze, while Luffy's eyes turned into stars while Sabo and Ace stared at her in either shock or confusion, she couldn't tell. But the worst reaction was from Dada, who fell onto the ground, "you are literally a walking target," she cried.

Mina grinned, "My dad always talked about you Luffy, he told me about everything you guys went through together," Mina said as Luffy grinned, pushing his hat down with both hand, "Shanks..." he muttered.

Mina then looked at Sabo and Ace before smiling at them, causing Sabo to finally introduce himself and Ace, "Hi! I am Sabo and this is Ace," he smiled, as he pointed at Ace, who just huffed and continued eating, "don't worry, he'll warm up to you soon," he grinned as he stuck his hand out, causing Mina to grin as well, grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"It's nice meeting you three, it really is."


	5. Another Day at Dawn Island

Hey guys! Woah it's been so long since I updated and I'm really sorry! I've been swarmed with school and personal problems so I hope you guys understand! I made the chapter slightly longer than usual!

I just finished my exams and got a four day holiday so I'm hoping to update again in a day or two!

 **Also! If the words are _italized_ , then it's a flashback!**

* * *

Well to say that Sabo was wrong about Ace warming up to her was an understatement.

Ever since her arrival, which was about a month ago, Mina had tagged along with the ASL boys, much to Ace's dismay. Luffy had grown attached to her, excited to have another person he could consider a friend, while Sabo kept his distance. As for the oldest boy, well there was nothing to say about him other than that he completely ignored her existence. Despite that, the boys were always gone before she woke up, and even though Luffy tried to invite her to come with them into the forest, he was stopped by Ace and Sabo.

The two older boys clearly didn't trust her.

That didn't stop her from following them though.

She spent the first two weeks she was here trying to find them as they were always gone before she woke up, which only led her to getting herself injured because she didn't know this forest that well, and to top that off, she would never find the boys.

* * *

 _"Curse these woods and those dumb fucks," she muttered as walked around the forest. She had been walking around all day, the sun was now setting and Mina had no idea how to get back to the house._

 _Her legs were getting sore, for no matter how old she has gotten, she never seemed to get used to have a child's body. It always got bruised easily and she seemed to get tired really easily, but that didn't matter to her when it came to becoming friends with the ASL boys._

 _Mina sighed as she decided to sit down on the ground, breathing heavily as she placed her head on a tree trunk. She felt her eyes close but she knew that would be a bad idea, she couldn't afford falling asleep when an animals could come and attack her._

 _So she stood up and continued walking to God knows where._

 _Luffy strolled up to the bandit's house as Ace and Sabo dragged a dead boar behind them._

 _"Mina!" Luffy called out to the girl but when no one responded, he decided to go check if she was in their room._

 _"Where's Mina?" Dandan asked Ace and Sabo._

 _Sabo looked at her in confusion while Ace just rolled his eyes, "How the hell would we know?"_

 _"Because she followed you guys?!" Dandan said._

 _While Dandan might not show it, Mina had grew on her. The youngster was too much like her cousin, headstrong and stubborn. It felt like she was seeing a ten year old Kanna all over again. Maybe that's why Dandan had a soft spot for her._

 _"No she didn't. We didn't see her all day," Sabo said._

 _"I would have noticed if she did anyways," Ace said._

 _"Guys! Mina isn't upstairs," Luffy said as he pouted._

 _Everyone went quiet for a minute before Dandan finally said, "It's such a pain in the ass raising four kids!" She shrieked before she sighed and said, "Who cares at this point, she'll probably be back tomorrow."_

 _Ace and Sabo shared a glance while Luffy pouted, "Do you think Mina's fine?"_

 _Sabo looked at Luffy while Ace shrugged, "Who cares?"_

 _Halfway through the night, the bandits and ASL boys were woken up by a loud slam._

 _"Oi!" Dandan and the bandits shrieked as they woke up but went quiet when Mina walked in. The ASL boys walked down the stairs to see what the commotion was._

 _Mina's head was tilted towards the ground as she walked slowly, her yellow sundress showed her bleeding knees and her body was shivering from the cold but she just smiled and said, "Sorry if I'm late, I'm not sorry for waking you guys up though, you had that coming," she grinned as she walked past the bandits and boys, going straight to their room._

 _Dandan tsked as she said, "That damn brat."_

 _Luffy ran after her as Sabo sighed and followed him while Ace just followed Sabo._

 _As Ace entered, he saw Luffy chatting happily with Mina who was grabbing a change of clothes while Sabo was getting back into his mattress._

 _"-and then we hunted the boar and Ace and Sabo slammed it down with their pipes! It was so much fun!" Luffy grinned before he said, "You should come with us tomorrow!"_

 _Mina laughed before he glanced at the two older brothers, who were ready to disagree with the younger boy, "Ah I would love that Lu, but I don't think they'd be okay with it," she smiled as she put a large green hoodie on top of her dress, before she leaned and whispered, "I'll follow you guys though until they are okay with it," she said before she grinned widely, causing Luffy to grin back at her and nodding._

 _"Now let's go to sleep hm?"_

* * *

By the third week, she had gotten used to waking up the same time they do, and despite Ace's constant angry comments and Sabo's glaring, she kept following them, refusing to acknowledge either of their angry acts.

On this day, Mina was sitting on a large rock as she watched Luffy and Ace fight for what seemed the 50th time that day, with the former losing, again. Sabo was sitting on the grass, his back against the rock. They never let her be part of their fights, much to her and Luffy's dismay. The youngest boy always goes on and on about how strong she must be if she was Shank's daughter, but she's always sweatdrop and refuse to fight him, scared she'd accidentally hurt him.

But today, today was the day she wanted to challenge one of them. At first, she understood why they didn't trust her, but she was truly getting sick of being left out.

"Here I come!" Luffy shouted as he ran to a standing Ace, pulling his arm back as he screamed, "Gomu-Gomu No Pistol!" As he throw his fist at Ace, he lost control and his rubber fist went tumbling to the ground before it bounced and hit him.

Ace was visibly ticked as he walked up to him before he kicked him and shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Luffy whines as he's on the ground, while Sabo grins, "One point, to Ace," he says as he uses chalk to draw the 50th point under Ace's name on the rock.

Mina sighed before she jumped off the rock, knowing that the boys will probably go dine and dash in town, as they always do, and that this is probably her last chance for the day to challenge the boys.

Ace and Sabo glanced at her while Luffy grinned, forgetting that he just got his ass beaten.

"Come on," she said, looking at Ace and Sabo, who just raised their eyebrows at her. "Fight me."

Luffy grinned, "Finally!"

"Not you, Lu, I meant those two," She said causing Luffy to pout and whine. She gave him a smile, "I'll fight you after I beat their asses, I promise, ok?" She said and that made Luffy grin and nod. She turned to the two boys, "If either of you can land a punch on me, you win, if I land a punch on both of you, I win."

Sabo rolled his eyes while Ace just stared at her.

When she realized they weren't taking her seriously, she decided to make the first move, running up to Sabo, raising her leg and kicking him right in the face, causing him to stumble in shock, surprised she actually did it. Ace seemed shocked as well while Luffy just cheered, but after the initial shock, Ace quickly ran at her, tackling her to the ground as he threw his fist back, ready to punch her, but she rolled him so she was on top before she punched him.

She grinned as she stood up, knowing that she won, but Ace wasn't having it. He angrily stood up and grabbed his pipe before he ran at her, yelling a string of curses. The young girl grinned and ran, having fun for the first time in awhile. Sabo ran after the two, ready to get some punches in himself while Luffy ran after them, his laughter filling the forest.

Mina started to slow down when she felt like she lost them, her eyes landing on the river that she had arrived near. Before she could relax for long though, she felt Ace five steps away from her and she turned her head, but was too late as Ace slammed his pipe against her head, sending her flying into the river.

Luffy and Sabo arrived at the scene right before she landed in the water.

Ace smiled smugly as he placed the pipe on the ground and dusted his hands.

The young girl in the water kept thrashing and screaming words but her words were muffled by the water, but soon enough she stopped.

Ace rolled his eyes, thinking that she was faking the whole thing just to get to him.

"Should we just eat crocodile today since we are here anyways." Sabo said, putting the whole situation aside.

Ace nodded but Luffy said nothing causing the two boys to look at him. The youngest boy was making his way to the river, "Oi Luffy!" Ace shouted but Luffy said, "Why is she not coming out?"

The two older boys finally realized that the younger boy was right, Mina hadn't come out.

"Can she actually not swim?" Sabo suddenly shrieked as he took his hat off and Ace's eyes widened.

Luffy gasped in horror, and without thinking, he placed his strawhat on the grass before he jumped into the lake.

"Fucking dumbass!" Ace shouted as he jumped into the water after him, Sabo right after him.

Sabo saw Luffy trash around as he sank quickly, and as he started to swim to him with Ace, he spotted a wave of red hair and saw Mina, her eyes slowly starting to close.

He looked at Ace who grabbed Luffy before he quickly swam to get her, and soon, all four kids were out of the water, with one of them unconscious.

Luffy was crying, "We killed Mina!"

"Shut up, you dumb fuck!" Ace shouted as he smacked Luffy's head, causing the younger boy to cry even more.

Ace ignored him and looked at the unconscious girl while Sabo places his ear against her chest trying to listen for a heartbeat, and his hand against her nose to see if she's breathing. He sighed and slumped onto the ground when he realized that she's still alive.

"She's fine Lu, just unconscious."

Ace visibly relaxed, but his eyebrows were still furrowed. Sure he might not trust the girl and even though he never talks to her, he didn't want her dead, none of them did.

The said girl suddenly lurched up and started to cough out water, causing the three boys to tense up.

Luffy started to sob as he hugged her, "Hey Lu, I'm fine don't worry," she smiled at him weakly as she patted his head. She saw his straw hat next to him and placed it on his head, "Sorry for scaring you."

Ace and Sabo stared at the two youngster's interaction. Mina looked up at the two before her eyes settled on Ace, who's jaw was clenched and she immediately knew he blamed himself.

After years of watching the show for literally years on end, she had gotten to learn almost everything about the characters the one can learn from watching a show, and even though she knew that this wasn't a show anymore, that this was her life now, she couldn't stop.

"It's not your fault." She said, "It's my fault for not telling you guys that I cannot swim because I have eaten a devil fruit," she said as she sheepishly adjusted her hat onto her head, since it had fallen back onto her back.

Ace stared at her, his eyebrows furrowed as to how she knew what he was thinking, before he hmphed and said, "I never blamed myself. It's your fault for starting the fight."

Mina chuckled before she grinned widely, silently happy that he talked to her.

"Wait wait wait, did you just say devil fruit?" Sabo questioned and Mina nodded.

At this Luffy forgot completely about her almost drowning and started to jump up and down excitedly, "Really?! What's your power?"

The three boys seemed to look at her for her answer, "I ate the Ara Ara no Mi fruit," she said, "I don't have any control over it yet though, I've only eaten it a few days before I arrived here, and hadn't had time to practise it."

"Control the weather?! That's so cool!" Luffy exclaimed while Sabo nodded, "Yeah that can come in handy at sea!"

Ace tsked, "It's a dumb power, if I were to ever have any power, I'd want to control something cool, like fire."

Luffy began to argue with Ace about how he was wrong while Mina just chuckled at how ironic what Ace has just said.

Sabo then looked at Mina and said, "Maybe you can start hanging out with us and we can help you control your powers just like we do with Luffy."

Mina looked at him in surprise before she looked at Ace to see if he was going to disagree but all he did was roll his eyes while Luffy looked at her in excitement.

"Besides, you could help Ace and I get stronger, cause beating Luffy up everyday is starting to get boring," Sabo said causing Mina to laugh, "I thought you guys would never ask!"

At that though, her stomach rumbles, causing her to rub her stomach, embarrassed.

Sabo chuckles slightly before saying, "How about we all grab a crocodile to eat, hm?"

"Yay food!" Luffy squealed and Mina just nodded, a smile appearing on her face at the mention of sharing food with the ASL boys.

Who knew that all she had to do was nearly die for them to finally want to be friends with her.


End file.
